Staub
by The Divine Comedian
Summary: Weiberregiment. Nach dem Krieg soll Betty ihren Freiheitsbegriff der Realität anpassen. Die freundliche Dystopie von nebenan, mit den Gaststars Father Jupe und Polly und evtl. Maladict.


**A/N: **(1) geschrieben für die "Freedom: Peace"-Challenge drüben auf Livejournal, bei den Cheesemongers. (2) Ich kann die deutschen Eigennamen nicht und würde sie vermutlich nicht benutzen, wenn ich es täte :D

**Disclaimer:** Weiberregiment gehört Terry Pratchett. Bei einigen Sätzen (die mit "Freiheit von") hab ich das Konzept aus Margaret Atwoods "The Handmaid's Tale" geklaut ("Die Geschichte der Magd", gutes Buch).

* * *

**Staub**

**

* * *

**

Das ist die Zukunft, erkennt Betty, vielleicht zu spät. Die Zukunft ist eine offene Tür, sie ist Staub, der im frühen Morgenlicht tanzt; die Zukunft ist auch der Mann in schwarzen Stiefeln, der die Holzschnitte des neuen Herzogs liefert, um die alten der verstorbenen Herzogin zu ersetzen. Es muss Monate dauern, bis die Bilder im ganzen Land verteilt sind.

Mit dem alten Rahmen kommt eine weitere Wolke aufgewirbelten Staubs von der Wand. Davon scheint es derzeit eine Menge zu geben, denkt Betty, die jeden Morgen alle Oberflächen in den Gästezimmern feucht abwischt. Er erscheint fast lebendig, der Staub, wie einmal gründlich aufgewirbelt und noch nicht wieder beruhigt.

Oder vielleicht bemerkt sie ihn einfach mehr als früher.

* * *

Gemeinschaft, sagt Father Jupe am Abendbrottisch, und leitet damit die ungefragte Rechtfertigung seiner unwillkommenen und doch regelmäßigen Anwesenheit ein; Gemeinschaft bedeutet Zusammenkunft, und Vertrauen, und gegenseitige Wertschätzung in Nuggan. - So kompliziert ist die Sache mit dem Totbleiben zuweilen; das ist bei Göttern nicht anders als bei Vampiren.

Des Priesters Predigt am Tisch ist nichts als eine Fortsetzung seiner Predigt während der Messe am Vormittag. "Freiheit", sagt er jetzt, kostet das Wort aus, schätzt seine Dehnbarkeit. "Sind wir nicht frei von Hunger?" Er deutet auf das Brot, für das er, als Geistlicher, nichts bezahlt. Er deutet auf die Schale Äpfel, das Sonntagsfleisch, den Krug voll Milch. Sicher, denkt Betty; ihre Zustimmung ist schläfrig, resigniert. Sicher. Wenn man es so ausdrückt. Sie hebt eine Hand vor den Mund, um ihr Gähnen zu verbergen.

"Und sind wir nicht auch", sagt Father Jupe, "endlich frei von den antiborograwischen Aggressoren, die unser Land jahrelang bedroht haben?" Der Satz erreicht so etwas wie ein Nicken; immerhin sitzen drei Veteranen am Tisch. Zwei, wenn man Betty nicht mitzählt, und gerade für sie ist es besser, sich von dieser Vergangenheit zu lösen.

"Und sind wir nicht", fährt Father Jupe fort, "frei von den zersetzenden Kräften im Inneren? Frei von den monströsen Verräterinnen, den Armeeinfiltrantrinnen, frei von der Betrügerin, die den Thron von seinem rechtmäßigen Erben stahl? _Sind wir nicht frei_?"

Er hat Glück, dass Betty ein Kleinkind hält, keine Vase und keinen Stein, oder gar nichts. Sie starrt weiterhin auf ihren Teller. Als Frau hat sie die Freiheit, jederzeit leicht verblödet zu erscheinen.

Ein Mädchen von der erst kürzlich wiederaufgebauten Arbeitsschule steht neben dem Tisch, um ihnen Beerenwein nachzuschenken. Sie schicken jede Woche eine andere. Betty versucht ihr Bestes, die Mädchen nicht anzustarren, aber sie muss, sie kann es nicht vermeiden; sie muss in diese gewaschenen Gesichter schauen und nach bekannten Zügen suchen. Fakt ist: sie kann sie noch nicht einmal voneinander unterscheiden. Alle sehen sie trostlos aus, und alle reden sie nicht viel, und überhaupt kann sich Betty nicht vorstellen, dass sie Magda und Tilda und Alice jemals wieder vor die Türen der Schule lassen.

Nach dem Abendessen lädt sie ihren Jüngsten bei Paul ab. Es sind jetzt schon fast wieder zwei Jahre, und Betty macht sich eine geistige Notiz, Paul bei Gelegenheit wegen eines dritten Kindes zu konsultieren. Mutterschaft hat bisher ihre Sicherheit dargestellt. Die _Freiheit_, nicht von bewaffneten Einheiten belästigt zu werden, könnte man sagen, wenn man verbittert wäre. Sie wird darüber nachdenken müssen.

* * *

Auf einem Tablet sammelt Betty einige Scheiben Brot ein, gießt Milch in ein Glas und stellt es dazu, schält einen Apfel und schneidet ihn in Viertel, und macht sich damit auf den Weg nach oben. Polly ist in ihrem Zimmer, sie sitzt aufrecht in ihrem Bett, ein Buch in ihren schmalen Händen, das sie jetzt in diesem Moment schließt, nicht ohne vorher die Seite mit einem alten Briefumschlag zu markieren. Es ist immer die selbe Seite.

Betty betet zuweilen recht intensiv, dass sie ihr Versprechen halten werden, Polly nicht wieder festzunehmen, wenn auch nur, um die leise Stimme in ihrem Innern zu überstimmen, die betet, dass genau das passiert. Polly seufzt, und hustet, kleine verzweifelte Huster, die auf Tuberkulose hindeuten; das oder Schauspielerei. In jedem Fall hat es bisher für ihre Sicherheit gesorgt. Polly dreht noch nicht einmal den Kopf, und Betty schließt die Tür hinter sich.

* * *

[So sehen Bettys Träume aus: sie träumt, dass Polly einen Plan hat, einen Plan, um ihnen die Freiheit der Wahl zu ermöglichen. Sie hört nachts Türen schlagen und weiß, dass Polly draußen in den Pferdeställen Fechten übt; und sie weiß, dass Polly all die Kerzen verbraucht, um nachts Bücher zu lesen, ihr taktisches Wissen zu erweitern, damit sie später das Land übernehmen kann. Oder vielleicht schreibt sie Briefe, an Maladict, der nicht mit ihr zurückgekommen war, als man sie Polly endlich freigelassen hatte, und der folglich irgendwo anders sein muss.

Betty sieht all diese Dinge sehr deutlich, und sie distanziert sich von ihrer Ungeduld. Sie warten nur auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt, Polly und Maladict. Sie werden diesen Irrsinn beenden. Sie müssen es einsehen. Wenn selbst Betty das unerträglich findet, die doch in ihre zugewiesene Rolle passt wie eine Hand in einen Handschuh - der Staub tanzt und lacht und sie wacht auf.

* * *

Wieder ist es früher Morgen, und Betty kehrt die Dielen im Flur. Ihr Knarren warnt sie vor Polly, die wortlos an ihr vorbeigeht in ihrem weißen Nachthemd, das Haar lose, aber gekämmt, und die den Staub wieder zum Leben erweckt. Er wirbelt auf eigenartigen Pfaden, flieht das blasse Morgenlicht, und Polly geht in seiner Mitte, kocht sich in der Küche schweigend eine Tasse Kaffee, was sie vorher nie gemacht hat. So wie sie ihn trinkt, sieht es aus wie ein Gebet.

In diesen frühen Morgenstunden redet Polly manchmal und schaut Betty dabei nie an. Betty denkt zuweilen, es sei ein Code und sie müsste ihn nur entschlüsseln, aber nicht heute. "Merkwürdig", sagt Polly, "wie der Staub überall hinkommt." Betty nickt.

Aber vielleicht bemerkt sie ihn nur mehr als früher.


End file.
